lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Singing Machine
WHITE (4 - 6) |death = yes |emotional_boxes = 18 |risk_level = HE |good_mood = 15 - 18 |norm_mood = 8 - 14 |bad_mood = 0 - 7 |image2 = SingingMachinePreferences.png |qliphoth_counter = 1 |possess = yes}} "But nothing was like a music it makes when it eats a human." - Singing Machine The Singing Machine (O-05-30) is a large rectangular industrial meat grinder. The object is held up by 4 small legs. On the front there is a black circular joint which divides the lid from the bottom. The lid has a small pipe where the music comes out. The interior is lined with what appears to be sawblades that grind any object that is thrown inside. Ability Its special ability is triggered when an employee tries to interact with it with the following methods: * Finishing a work with an employee with Fortitude Level 4 or more. * Finishing a work with an employee with Temperance 2 or less. * When the Qliphoth Counter is at 0. It can be decreased by performing a Bad Work Result. When a work is finished or the employee enters when its Qliphoth Counter is at 0, the employee in the containment will be possessed by the machine and will jump into it, being grinded to dead and turned into music. If the Qliphoth Counter was at 0 at the start of the work, it will return back to 1. Afterward, a random employee in the facility, priority to the same department and to clerks over agents, will be possessed. A 'Bewitched' employee will start to attack other employees, focusing on a single target, trying to kill them with a great hit of Red Damage at slow Attack Speed. If they land enough damage on the target employee, the target will be killed. Then, the bewitched employee will put them into a bag and drag them to the containment unit of the Singing Machine. The employee will then throw the victim into the machine, repeating the process and bewitching another random employee. This continues until all the possessed employees are suppressed. The bewitched employees can be suppressed by selecting agents and then clicking on the bewitched employee, since they will not attack them until being attacked. Origin The details of its origin are currently unknown. Details Singing Machine responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Instinct; Insight, Repression; and Attachment. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Singing Machine's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-7 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 8-14 will cause it to feel Normal, and 15-18 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds and Qliphoth Counter is 1. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( HE), portrait, Damage Type ( W'''hite 4 - 6), the amount of E-Boxes (18), their emotional state and Qliphoth Counter (1). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6 (Cost: 3 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "The employee with level 4 or more Fortitude dives into Singing Machine to operate it after completing the work." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "The employee with level 2 or less Temperance dives into Singing Machine to operate it after completing the work." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When the work result was bad, its Qliphoth counter is decreased." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "When the Qliphoth counter reached 0, the employee who entered the containment room dived into Singing Machine to operate." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "When the machine was working, one of the nearby employees complained that she can hear the continuous melody from nowhere. We have decided to call the phenomenon 'Bewitched'." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "Employee fainted after being attacked by employee . After the attack, employee made unconscious get sucked into Singing Machine." Escape Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (1). Even when it doesn't possess defenses by itself, the bewitched employees will take defenses of the current suit that they were wearing. Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +4 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Harmony'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Harmony'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = HE |Name = Harmony |Damage = White 30-50 |AttackSpeed = Very Slow |Range = Long |Cost = 40 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 2 Fortitude Level 2 |Description = "Even if it looks like a seemingly corrosive machine, the songs that come out of it captivate those who listen more than any other instrument. Instead, the user must dedicate himself. Art is the gift of the devil from despair and suffering. Do not stop playing until your body breaks like powder." |SpecialAbility = "Weapon damage +30% by consuming hp when the employee's hp is 10% or more"}} |-| Gift = HP +8, SP -4 When attacked by W, recovery by 20% of damage and Attack Speed +10 |Chance = 4 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * "The machine takes the shape of a long cuboid." * "By the look of it, it may look like a simple grinder but the existence of the thing’s own ‘will’ fills the criteria of abnormality." * "When approached (extra experiments are needed to determine how many meters the perimeter actually is) or touched, the employees put their bodies into the Abnormality. Afterwards, the machine’s fan shuts and the abnormality works on the “task”. The task takes approximately 5 minutes." * "After a few experiments, we have concluded that the Abnormality desires the result of 'music' from this interaction." * "There is no detailed research of the ' Music '. However, there is a hypothesis that the music has a special characteristic that attracts people based on the specific behavior of some employees or the psychological counseling record. If an employee is determined to be addicted to the music, there will be need to treated quickly to prevent any secondary damage that the employee may cause." * " I was supposed to be sent in alone. The abnormality looked rather unassuming. Something like a machine used in a factory, as it didn’t react to anything. But that day, insisted that we had to go there. He kept on saying that "The Pale Horse" has responded to him. I didn’t think ‘Pale Horse’ was thinking about me when it responded. Most of the abnormalities that I take care of are safe. Also, I’m very lucky. I thought that day would be the same. (Omitted)" * " closely observed the abnormality. I just wanted to write the report quickly and get out, but he was thinking differently. He was sure; there wouldn’t be an abnormality that doesn’t have special powers. I warned him not to get too close, but took one step closer. And suddenly, the thing came to life, opened its lid and swallowed him whole. Literally swallowed him. The lid closed and a loud noise came from the inside of the creature, there was no way of knowing what was happening, but I was too terrified to do anything. (Omitted)" * "In the dark, I realized that the thing was playing an instrument. By crushing and cutting ’s body, it was creating a melody. As I was contemplating my horrific realizations, the lid opened again. Bits and pieces of were in there. So little that you had to wonder as to what happened to the rest. (Omitted)" * "<'MUST READ: Symptoms of intoxication by 'The Singing Machine> 1. Attempts to take other employees to containment chamber of 'The Singing Machine' by using physical force. 2. The size of the pupils are enlarged. 3. Concentration and cognitive ability is greatly reduced. 4. Does not try to listen to other music. Please add any additional symptoms that are found and immediately report the case if any employees are suspected of the above symptoms." * "<'Excerpt from Incident Log'''> XXXX XXth, there was a disappearing incident of employee M1840. 2 days later on the XXth, part of the body was found inside the 'The Singing Machine'. DNA analysis has found the corpse to be of employee M1840. Employee M1840 was a new hire who had worked in the company for only 3 months, the employee had no record of an assignment with the abnormality. The employee assigned to the 'The Singing Machine', was the suspect. After an extensive investigation, confessed to the crime. "I know it's crazy, but I had to hear that music again. It wouldn't get out of my head for months. I performed all kinds of experiments. When the machine takes in a cat, it plays for 1 minute. A large dog, 2 minutes and 30 seconds, music came from it. But nothing was like a human's music. It might sound ridiculous but I feel satisfied after having heard it once more."" Flavour Text * "Your blood and flesh, shall we harmonize and melodize." * "If Singing Machine had a power switch, might have been more comfortable working." * " is working on Singing Machine with extreme caution." * " is working on Singing Machine while it is not in motion." * " is always cautious since Singing Machine can be activated at any time." * " does not enough guts to open the lid to check Singing Machine's next activation." * " is possessed by the timbre of Singing Machine. will not listen to any command." * "Singing Machine is not responding as it is still finishing up what its leftover." * "Music that it emits is known to be terribly beautiful." * "Singing machine is not responding to as if it is digesting prior grounds internally." * "Ordinary grinder maybe in front of you, but please be careful. Every Abnormality may not have reason to exist, but have intention to exist." * "Actually, the insides of Singing Machine is known to be sophisticated but no employee dares to check it with their own eyes." * "For , they are thankful that Singing Machine is not active. But condolences to whichever employee is going to work there after." * "Employee finishes to Singing Machine. There seems to be a gentle sound of machinery." * "Until enters this containment room, Singing Machine is nothing more than a normal machine that's turned off." * "It has an extremely powerful suction force." * "Singing Machine is not in motion if anyone isn't nearby." * "It is simple to figure out when Singing Machine activates; just open its lid and check how much leftover grounds are digested." Unused Employee dialog: *"I have nothing to wish for anymore. I’m utterly happy.." *"To me, this moment is heaven." *"I was born for this moment." *"Now, I am reborn." *"If I sacrifice my arm, can I hear that song again?" *"A corpse, I need a corpse." *"Sorry, but I really want to hear that song." *"Do not move. You will like it too." *"I will hear that song at any cost." *"Nooooo! Help me!" *"No! Help me please!" *"Help me!" Trivia * The Singing Machine has been reworked from Legacy to the actual version. It no longer has an animation when idle and not working, and its artwork and portrait has been remade and polished. * The Singing Machine gets its name from the tune it produces when grinding meat. The song it plays has the ability to enchant employees and cause them to become obsessed with hearing the music again, carried over to its ability. * According to in-game text, there is "no song quite like the sound of a human's body". * Singing Machine's Weapon is the first E.G.O. Weapon that reduces the amount of HP of the user for more attack power. Gallery SingingMachineContainment.png|Singing Machine's contaiment SingingMachineSubmission1.png|An employee about to enter into the Singing Machine SingingMachineSubmission2.png|Being consumed SingingMachinePossessedEmployee.png|'Bewitched' Employee SingingMachinePossessedEmployeeAttacking.png|The possessed employee attacking SingingMachinePossessedEmployeeDragging.png|Dragging the fainted employee SingingMachinePossessedEmployeeFeeding.png|Bewitched employee putting the fainted employee to Singing Machine SingingMachinePossessedEmployeeListening.png|The employee waiting the end of the task SingingMachineDeadEmployee.png|A Bewitched employee killed SingingMachineDetailsUnlocked.png|Singing Machine Details Unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Original Category:Machine/Artifact